


Will You Be Mine?

by ereshai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embedded Images, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3354194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gives Phil a Valentine's Day card. Phil returns the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Be Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, C/C fandom :)
> 
> Just in case the graphics don't load, have a couple of links: [On my LJ](http://ereshai.livejournal.com/5622.html) or the unsigned versions [on my tumblr.](http://ereshai.tumblr.com/post/111021355566/jumping-on-the-valentines-day-card-bandwagon)

There’s a small white envelope on Phil’s desk. It hadn’t been there before lunch; it’s propped against his monitor – there’s no way he would have missed it. He picks it up; the paper is flimsy, a hint of the color from the card inside showing through. It brings back memories of grade school, when he and his classmates would put similar envelopes into gaudily decorated boxes that were set out on their desks, sometimes including a piece of candy or two, depending on how much their parents were able to spend on school Valentines.

Phil doesn’t see any candy, but there is an unsharpened pencil resting on his keyboard. It’s decorated with a pattern of hearts and Captain America’s shield. He smiles, and opens the card. It could be from anyone, but the list of people who would actually buy him a cheap Valentine’s Day card is short. Nick would actually spring for a high-end card, and this isn’t Maria’s sense of humor. No, this has Jasper written all over it.

Unsurprisingly, the card is bright pink with a picture of Captain America on it. _YOU’RE THE CAPTAIN OF MY HEART_ , it reads. The real surprise is the name on the card. _From: Clint._ Phil recognizes his handwriting. He doesn’t even consider the idea that it’s a forgery. Jasper isn’t the type to sign someone else’s name, not as a joke – no matter how irritated he gets with Phil’s little crush. He turns the card over. _This is probably the only Captain America card I’ll ever be able to afford. Enjoy. Happy V Day. -CB_

__

It probably doesn’t mean anything. Just last month, Stark had announced that he had okayed the use of the Avengers’ likenesses for merchandising purposes – each of them would get a cut of the profits, of course. Most of the team had been indifferent, but Phil remembers the look of glee on Clint’s face. He also remembers that the majority of Avengers-themed merchandise he’s seen since then tends to feature only Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, and Hulk. He hopes Clint hasn’t been too disappointed.

Even if it is a joke, Phil knows what he needs to do. He grabs his overcoat from the hook behind his office door and heads out to the parking garage. Nick won’t mind if he takes the afternoon off.

~

The Avengers’ common room doesn’t get a lot of daily use, except for the occasional group meal or movie night, which is why Phil is surprised when JARVIS directs him there when he asks for Clint’s whereabouts. Clint is the only one there, and he quickly hides whatever he’s working on when the elevator doors open.

“Phil. Hey,” Clint says, relaxing. “I thought you were one of the others.” He sits back from the table, which is covered in a jumble of red, pink, and white construction paper, and smiles sheepishly.

“Craft project?”

“Just trying to liven up the place.” Clint waves his hand at the room, which looks much the same as usual - understated in an expensive way; Pepper’s influence.

“So you’re making…” Phil lets his voice trail off. He’s not entirely sure _what_ Clint is doing.

“Paper chain. It’s the easiest thing I could think of.” Now that Clint has identified the pile in front of him, Phil can see the interlocking strips that form the chain.

“Would you like some help?” This isn’t how Phil had imagined things would go, but a tiny thread of uncertainty is making him second-guess his grand plan. The small envelope in his pocket feels very heavy. This is probably a bad idea.

“Maybe to hang it? I just finished it.” Clint stands up and grabs one end of the chain. He walks away and it unravels behind him, slithering on the floor with a whispery sound.

“How long have you been working on this?” Phil asks as the chain shows no sign of ending.

“Coupla weeks, I think.” Clint hangs his end on a small bar protruding from the wall a couple of feet above his head.

Phil picks up a section of the chain and hangs it on the next closest bar. “Do I want to know what’s sticking out of Stark’s wall?”

Clint laughs. “We’re good. JARVIS set this up with Pepper.”

They work quickly, draping the chain around the entire room. Clint had put in a lot of work in the past two weeks; there is plenty to spare, so Clint also decorates the large-screen TV that takes up one wall.

“Not that I didn’t appreciate the help, but what brings you to the Tower today?” Clint asks as they stand in the middle of the room and survey the results of their labor.

Phil is abruptly aware of the envelope in his pocket again. “I, uh, I wanted to thank you for the Valentine’s Day card you left for me. And to give you this.” He pulls out the card and hands it to Clint.

Clint’s eyes light up. “Awesome.” He tears the envelope open and lets it fall to the floor. “Holy shit! You found one.”

The card, Hawkeye firing an arrow with the words ‘I’m AIMING for a Happy Valentine’s Day’ on a purple background, had been almost impossible to find. Phil’s contacts in the collectibles community hadn’t questioned him when he had approached them looking for a Hawkeye Valentine’s Day card, but their disbelief hadn’t been well hidden. His reputation as a serious collector had taken a small hit, but it had gotten him what he wanted.

“I know some people,” Phil replies. Clint’s looking at him, a happy smile on his face. There is a hint of expectation in his eyes, and Phil smothers the uncertainty that’s trying to creep back into his mind. He knows Clint; if Phil asks him out to dinner, the worst thing that would happen is that Clint will say no. Their friendship is strong enough to get past a little awkwardness if Phil is reading the situation all wrong. “Would you like to go out to dinner some time? With me? Probably not tonight, though. All the restaurants will be packed.” Phil’s aware he’s babbling, but there’s nothing he can do to stop it.

If Phil had thought Clint looked happy before, it’s nothing to the blind joy that greets his question. “Sure. Yes, absolutely.”

They stand there and smile like idiots at each other.

“If I may suggest,” JARVIS interrupts, “there is a pizza parlor nearby that specializes in heart-shaped pizzas on Valentine’s Day. They have an average four-star rating on several social media platforms.”

“Wanna hang out and eat heart pizza with me tonight, Phil?” Clint’s still grinning.

“Sure. Yes, absolutely.”


End file.
